


Life as a Mamutoi

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of the Hearths of Lion Camp, as Ayla stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as a Mamutoi

**Author's Note:**

> I've promised the Ayla-Stays-Mamutoi AU forever. Sadly, I can't find a *plot*, so have these scenes as an offering on the inspiration altar for others to perhaps write one.

Ranec watched the way Ayla's eyes followed the Zelandonii, felt fear and bitterness rise up in him, yet… she was staying? The foreign man was leaving, and Ayla was still with them.

"Wymez? What should I do? I feel as if I could die without her, yet… she is not of the same spirit as I am in this Matrimonial," he said to the man of his hearth. 

The elder man stood close to the son of his hearth, the son he thought was of his spirit, and gripped his shoulders firmly. "Let her be free, then, Ranec. Let her be the Mother's Chosen, unencumbered by Matrimonial and hearth sharing. She is Ayla of the Mamutoi, part of Lion Camp, born to Mammoth Hearth. Let her be free."

Ranec's heart was heavy, but he nodded, and went to speak with Nezzie, to get her aid in doing what was needed, even if it hurt.

+++++

Mamut watched as Ayla settled her belongings into a different part of the hearth, eschewing the niche that had been shared at one point with Jondalar. There was pain there, but it was a pain that would eventually fade. His heart told him that she was best suited as a Mamutoi, not trekking through the lands back to some faraway people.

Or perhaps he was an old man who truly wished to leave behind a new child of his spirit, even if she had come late to his life. Either way, he moved to help her with her settling in, saying nothing of her tears, even as he understood that letting go of love was never easy.

+++++

"Would you be happier moving on to Aurochs Camp?" 

Ayla looked at Nezzie and shook her head, smiling. "No, Nezzie. There are sad memories here, yes, but this is where I chose. I will be here. Latie wishes to learn animals as I know them. Frebec, too, wishes to understand more, and Wolf is as much his friend as mine.

"For the first time, I am home, since I was cast out of the Clan. This is my family now, all of Lion Camp."

Nezzie hugged her tightly and felt tears rising.

"You are loved by us all," she said. 

+++++

Manuv sighed softly, and then looked gratefully at Ayla. "Life is better, with you."

Ayla smiled, shying her eyes from his face for the compliment, even as she put away her medicines. "I only wish to use what Iza taught me, to help everyone, as the Mother seems to wish."

"Will you take a student in that? As Latie learns your animals?"

The daughter of the Mammoth Hearth considered that. "Maybe?"

"When we go to the Summer Meeting next, you should ask, if any feel the call. It can only be good for the Mamutoi."

"You are right, Manuv, and I will consider it."

+++++

Fralie hummed softly as Ayla checked Bectie over carefully. The little girl kept squirming, ready to move and play.

"She's as healthy as she can be now, Fralie," Ayla said. "I think she came through the fevers just fine."

"It's always scary when the children get it, and she was so tiny when she was born," Fralie said, as Ayla put Bectie down where Wolf could follow the crawling child.

"Everyone took their medicine teas, and we lost no one. The Mother was merciful this season," Ayla reminded her. "Deegie didn't lose anyone either," she added, having come back earlier that day from riding to the Aurochs Camp.

"Because she was smart enough to send her mate to ask you for medicine for them all!" That made them both smile, before Ayla packed up and returned to her own hearth, pleased to have met the challenge for them all.

+++++

Barzec held out the new spear-thrower to Ayla, shaking his head when she tried to decline. "I want you to lead the last hunt of the season," he told the woman. "You bring luck, and Aurochs Camp needs this to be a good one. This is for them, more than us. Deegie was the one they measured to make the thrower, and it honors the Mother to give something to you, in thanks for all you do to make life better."

Ayla set the thrower down, even as she was overwhelmed by her emotions. She took a page from Talut's book and threw herself into a hug with the mate of the Headwoman. Barzec smiled, holding her there, catching Tulie's eye across the lodge. His mate smiled back; the Lion Hearth was prospering, and Aurochs Camp would face their first winter with full storage pits, if they had anything to say about it.

"I will lead the hunt, if Deegie agrees," Ayla promised. She was glad Aurochs Camp was not far, that the two lodges could aid one another so much. 

Sometimes, Ayla imagined the life she might have had as Broud's second woman. Sometimes, she thought of the lands far away, with her blond Zelandonii.

But now, as winter approached on her first full year as a Mamutoi, Ayla knew she had found the right place, the place she belonged.


End file.
